magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
About Mid row Marksman. Physical basic attack. After being angered, he will turn into a ferocious beast. Skills Primitive Fury Morphs into giant beast. and leaps at his prey, dealing physical damage and knocking the target airborne. His beast form increases his armor, magic resist, and max health limit. He will also cause an avalanche that deals huge AoE damage to surrounding enemies. Fruit Pie Throws a fruit pie at the enemy, ricocheting off up to 2 targets before returning to his hand. The pie deals damage to the enemy and steals 40 pts of energy. Candy Bag Uses collected candies to charm a random target. The charmed target will turn and attack his or her own teammates. Excitement Gets extra energy from basic attacks. Runes Grey to Green * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Energy Regen * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Attack Force Green to Green +1 * 1 x Armor * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Nature * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Valor Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Armor * 1 x Armor Penetration * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Defense * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Elephant Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Armor * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Balance * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Bison * 1 x Wargod Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Soldier Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Nature * 1 x Defense * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Lion * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Peacock * 1 x Spider Queen Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Apollo * 1 x Cyclops Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Giant * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Elf * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Fire God Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Peacock * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Cupid Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Bison * 1 x Dragon * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Apollo * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Damocles Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Medusa * 1 x Titan * 1 x Gram * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Ares * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Hel * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Odin * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Damocles * 1 x Gungnir * 1 x Selket * 1 x Ra Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Shu * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Christmas Wheel Event Strategy *Pairs well with Sebastian, Little Red, and Ariel to promote ally energy boosting and enemy energy draining tactics. Trivia * Added in version 1.1.40.37 * Nerfed in version 1.1.52.44 * Removed from Good Buddy hero group in version 1.1.57.48 (28/03/2016) Media File:Magic_Rush_Heroes_Wheel_event_30_try_(Robin) Wheel Robin.png References Category:Heroes Category:IAnimal Category:Fairy Tale Category:Legendary Alliance